


Prendimi

by rya_204



Series: Girandola [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bondage, Collars, Friends to Lovers, Kink discussions, M/M, Master/Pet, Pining, Porn With Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: «Il letto in camera tua ha perso fascino?»«Non mi avevi detto dove andavi.»Cristo, deve dirglielo con quello sguardo? Chiude gli occhi, prende fiato e mormora: «Ma l’importante è che torno sempre.»«Vieni qui.» Steve lo tira appena verso di sé, gli avvolge il plaid attorno e gli strofina i capelli. Bucky si nasconde sotto la coperta, si rannicchia in quell’abbraccio e tira i bordi verso di sè. Da sotto la lana, la voce di Steve gli arriva attutita, ma sembra dire quasi fra sé e sé: «Come un gatto randagio.»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Girandola [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Prendimi

**Author's Note:**

> Kaos Borealis – Gemelli: Sottomettere.  
> Fanwriter.it – Writober 2020: Corda.
> 
> Seconda storia della serie, la prima era ambientata il 4 luglio, questa qui è ambientata un po’ prima e poi un po’ dopo.
> 
> Come sempre grazie alla mia beta!

  
  


_**– Novembre**_

Di Steve ama le mani.  
Scheggiate di sangue dopo gli allenamenti, attente sul bancone della cucina nel preparare la loro cena.  
Quello che ama, forse, è che sono la prima lingua con cui Steve esprime affetto, soprattutto in passato quando con le parole si bloccava, arrossiva e rinunciava.  
Quello che ama, forse, è sapere di essere stato una delle prime persone per cui Steve ha usato quella lingua. Ogni qual volta lo tastava al ritorno dalle risse in cortile, lui che sembrava sempre sul punto di prendere il volo come un dente di leone al vento, ma non si lasciava toccare se prima non si era assicurato che Bucky stesse bene.  
Ricorda ancora quel giorno in prima elementare, Perimetro Rogers lo aveva battezzato, perché superato un certo confine Steve allargava il petto e stringeva i pugni, fierezza allo sbaraglio. E gli era bastato vedere quell’espressione difensiva a Bucky per decidere di sedergli vicino.

Di Steve ama le mani.  
Ama la loro contraddizione, delicate ma possessive. Come quella notte in cui lo ha trascinato in un club per soli adulti, Steve aveva avuto carta bianca con Bucky in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, ma sentirlo scegliere quel connubio di fermezza e tenerezza mentre gli passava la corda attorno al busto e alle braccia, come se lui fosse stato di sua proprietà e al contempo un dono di cui essere grato e fiero, lo aveva fatto tremare da capo a piedi.  
Bucky si acquatta sotto il piumone, allunga le braccia fino a toccare il bordo del materasso e immagina le mani di Steve bloccargli i polsi, quelle braccia e spalle larghe chiuderglisi attorno mentre con il corpo lo ricopre e lo ingabbia. Come se fosse suo da proteggere e tenere.

Di Steve ama le mani – e tutto il resto.  
E se Bucky gli parlasse dei posti in cui vorrebbe condurlo, si lascerebbe prendere per mano?  
  


_**– Febbraio**_

Il cielo si è aperto in una stupida pioviggine, un’umidità condensata che non ha la pretesa di chiamarsi pioggia, ma è più che sufficiente a bagnarlo e infreddolirlo. E Bucky solleva il bavero e si avvia verso la metro, il sudore della discoteca che gli si ghiaccia addosso e gli lascia brividi sulla schiena.

A volte si sente come una statuina dentro un carillon. Qualcuno solleva il coperchio e lui deve ballare e girare e se l’intrattenimento non basta, girare più veloce. È in momenti come questi che sogna mani di velluto, abbastanza grandi da sostenere il suo peso, abbastanza forti da liberarlo da questo teatrino in cui la sua mente cade e si intrappola.

L’acqua gli si è raffreddata addosso seduto sui sedili di metallo della metropolitana e quando infila le chiavi nella toppa, vuole solo rifugiarsi sotto le coperte.  
Sul tavolino del sofà la lampada è accesa e sotto un plaid Steve gli sorride.  
Si sfila le scarpe, il cappotto umido, la maglietta sudata e si lascia cadere ai piedi del divano, strofinandosi il viso con le mani. Poggia la testa contro la seduta e dal basso guarda il suo migliore amico.  
«Il letto in camera tua ha perso fascino?»  
«Non mi avevi detto dove andavi.»  
Cristo, deve dirglielo con quello sguardo? Chiude gli occhi, prende fiato e mormora: «Ma l’importante è che torno sempre.»  
«Vieni qui.» Steve lo tira appena verso di sé, gli avvolge il plaid attorno e gli strofina i capelli. Eccola qui, quella sensazione di conforto e liberazione. Bucky si nasconde sotto la coperta, si rannicchia in quell’abbraccio e tira i bordi verso di sè, immaginando quelle mani stringerlo, maneggiarlo, sollevarlo di peso e portarlo in grembo a Steve. E forse non lo immagina questo, ma sente quelle braccia cingerlo un po’ più forte e, da sotto la lana, la voce di Steve gli arriva attutita, ma sembra dire quasi fra sé e sé: «Come un gatto randagio.»  
  


_**– Aprile**_

Quando il tatuaggio di una svastica fa capolino da sotto il bordo della maglietta, Bucky si sottrae al bacio.  
La reazione di Brock, Brod – ha importanza a questo punto? – è veloce e prevede un dialogo smozzicato, Bucky che con mala grazia viene sbattuto fuori dalla macchina, una manata sulla schiena per restituirgli la felpa e cari saluti. La portiera viene richiusa e la voce roca di Brock gli arriva dritta nell’orgoglio e affonda.  
_Bamboline del cavolo che cedono alla prima traccia di affetto e poi si mettono a frignare._  
Bucky alza il dito medio, ma dubita il tipo se ne accorga mentre accelera e sparisce dietro la curva.

Stronzo.  
Si infila la felpa e comincia a camminare. Quanto può essere lontana la prima fermata della metro?

Tutto è andato storto quando ha deciso di cedere alle prime avance della serata. Non la sua scelta più intelligente, ma sono passati nove mesi da quella notte con Steve – nove mesi e due giorni, non che lui stia tenendo il conto. E per quanto avesse il sapore di un inizio, ora resta solo il retrogusto amaro di un’eccezione. E quale modo migliore per passare oltre che fingere di essere già oltre? Recita finché non diventa realtà, questo è il suo motto.

Fingi un sorriso e ne strapperai uno vero. Fingi di divertirti e metterai gli altri a loro agio. E fingi di essere felice, accontentando tutti e ritrovandoti imbottigliato nella tua stessa bugia. E ti sentirai solo.

Una volta Steve lo portò ad una mostra. Per lo più erano ritratti della loro città, giochi di luce e ombre, ma in un angolo c’era una statua. Raffigurava un uomo in piedi, sicuro di sè e in equilibrio sopra una trave. E sotto, tenacemente aggrappato, le mani fuse ai piedi dell’altro, lo stesso uomo. Bucky l’aveva sentita risuonare dentro di sé quella dualità.  
E quando Steve aveva notato la foto che aveva appiccicato in camera, gli aveva detto si intitolava maschera.

Forse sotto la sua maschera c’è il vuoto. Come quelle pellicole da imballaggio con le bolle ad aria. Ci giochi una volta poi rimane solo plastica inutilizzabile. E forse lui è destinato a essere così, un’eccezione, un divertimento per una notte e via. Ma nel profondo, attutita dal battito del suo cuore, una voce miagola: _prendimi, prendimi per mano e tienimi con te._ E spera con tutto se stesso che Steve un giorno risponda.  
  


_**– Giugno**_

Quando chiude gli occhi, un’immagine lo tormenta.  
La polpa di un limone aperta, tagliata a metà con il bianco della buccia e dei semi a contrasto con l’interno tenero e succoso. E il sapore del morso che gli darebbe, l’acido che gli farebbe strizzare gli occhi, il nettare che scenderebbe giù a rinfrescargli la gola. Quasi doloroso nel suo gusto acre, ma appagante nel dissetarlo. Eppure resterebbe un misero, solitario morso.  
E questo è il riassunto della sua vita finora. Steve gli ha concesso un assaggio, poi ha imballato tutta l’esperienza in una scatola di cartone e ha traslocato, dimenticando di portarla con sé.

È mezzanotte passata quando si ritrova davanti al club dove lo aveva portato quasi un anno prima. Non c’è tornato da allora, ma oggi la sua domanda per il dottorato è stata approvata e, prima di dirlo agli altri, vuole concedersi un capriccio.

La donna, corpetto di pelle e un caschetto rosso più corto di quello dell’anno prima, gli sorride e Bucky sente il suo sguardo indugiargli addosso e dirgli che sapeva si sarebbero rivisti.

«Al tuo amico dispiacerà sapere di essersi perso questo spettacolo.»  
Bucky ha riaccolto l’abbraccio della fune come chi si reimmerge in mare per il primo bagno dell’estate.  
«Non credo faccia per lui.»  
Come risposta riceve un’alzata di sopracciglia che lo mette a disagio. Bucky scrolla una spalla, la corda a ricordargli subito il suo posto, e la donna si sposta dietro di lui, una mano a inclinargli il capo in avanti e lui chiude gli occhi, grato del conforto che gli dà nascondersi a quella conversazione.  
«O forse ha solo bisogno di una piccola spinta. Tutto ciò che è ignoto incute paura e scegliere di dominare spesso è più difficile dell’accettare di sottomettersi.»  
La fune gli accarezza i polsi e Bucky trema, la stretta improvvisa della donna che lo sorprende e per una manciata di secondi gli ruba l’ossigeno.  
«Dominare è una sfida che ti mette continuamente in discussione, ma lui sembrava avere le spalle abbastanza larghe per farsi avanti.»

Quando esce da lì, i muscoli gli pizzicano e ruota le spalle per indugiare in quella puntura a metà fra dolore e piacere, alla bocca dello stomaco a fare da contrappunto ha la sensazione persistente di aver ricevuto molto più di quello per cui è entrato.  
Sorpassa le scale della metro e si avvia a piedi, prima di tornare a casa e da Steve, ha bisogno di metabolizzare.  
Tira fuori il cellulare e avvia la chiamata.  
«Hope ha lasciato la festa dieci minuti dopo che sono arrivato.»  
Bucky sente una risata pizzicargli la gola. «Ciao anche a te.»  
Dall’altra parte Scott sbuffa. «Prima mi dici qual è il tuo problema, prima torniamo a concentrarci sul mio dramma d’amore.»  
Bucky si bagna le labbra, una spalla contro il freddo del metallo del semaforo, le parole che con cura sistema una dopo l’altra come strisce bianche sull’asfalto.  
«Hope è una che gioca sulle lunghe distanze, le piace studiare la preda, dalle tempo.» E non le dice.  
Dall’altra parte silenzio, poi: «E questo lo hai capito perché?»  
«Perché io gioco su quelle brevi, fra giocatori ci si riconosce.»  
Scott ride, in sottofondo il suono di una scarica e poi lui che impreca.  
«Non lo so, amico, hai baciato Steve in prima elementare e ti struggi da allora... quanto lunghe sono queste distanze di cui parli?»  
E potrebbe dirle ora, se non fosse che le ha già stracciate e calpestate ed è sorto un nuovo problema.  
«Scott, rimetti a posto i tuoi esperimenti.»  
Il suo tono è severo e la giustificazione che gli arriva è così forte che Bucky scosta appena il telefono dall’orecchio.  
«Sto solo giocando con qualche filo, nulla di serio!»  
Scuote la testa. «Sei ubriaco e quelli sono fili elettrici o devo ricordarti l’ultima volta che ti ho fatto un massaggio cardiaco?» E grazie Steve per averlo insegnato a tutti i suoi amici.  
«Mi sono risvegliato subito, nemmeno vale!»  
Ma in sottofondo Scott sta riordinando e lui tira un sospiro di sollievo, poi gli dice: «Un giorno diventeremo ricchi sviluppando un’app, ma non stanotte.»  
Scott rimane in silenzio e Bucky si ritrova ad ascoltare il cigolio di una poltrona, una birra che viene stappata.  
«Qualsiasi cosa ti stia facendo preoccupare...»  
«Non c’è nulla che mi preoccupa con Steve!» Bucky si morde il labbro e chiude gli occhi. Si può essere più stupidi di così? «Continua.» Forse quel tombino avrà pietà di lui e lo inghiottirà.  
«Beh, gioca sporco. È quello che ti riesce meglio, sfruttalo.»  
Bucky stringe l’interno della guancia fra i denti. «Comunque non è successo niente fra me e Steve.»  
«Perfetto, ora torna a spiegarmi quanti anni luce sono vicino dal raggiungere Hope.»  
  


_**– Luglio**_

È notte, Steve è di turno alla caserma dei pompieri e Bucky continua a rigirarsi nel letto.  
_Mi terrai con te?  
Sempre, Buck, finché vuoi._

Sempre finora ha significato un paio di pomeriggi a baciarsi – e da parte sua a morderlo – sul divano e poco altro. Il resto del tempo a girarsi intorno, cauti e in bilico, naufragate le vecchie regole di convivenza, lui e Steve stanno cercando appigli per crearne di nuove. E non è facile. Bucky vorrebbe solo sentire le sue mani addosso, il collare di nuovo al collo e il corpo di Steve sopra il suo.

Sul comodino il cellulare si illumina e Bucky allunga la mano, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro, il braccio piegato per poggiarci il mento.  
«Come facevi a sapere che ero sveglio?»  
«Non lo sapevo, lo speravo.» La voce di Steve è una fiammella rosso e oro che si fa strada nella notte e Bucky si allunga verso il suo calore, un sorriso che gli pizzica le labbra. Dall’altra parte, Steve continua: «Guardavo il tuo morso.»  
E ora Bucky sente le guance andargli a fuoco. «Quale morso.» Come se fingere ignoranza fosse un’opzione.  
Aveva trovato Steve sul pianerottolo di casa, chiuso in un angolo dalla loro vicina di casa, un’infermiera con due metri di gambe e lunghi capelli biondi. Steve lo aveva guardato come chi cercava salvezza e Bucky non si era fatto scrupoli a liberarlo, chiuderlo dentro casa e spingerlo contro la porta per mordergli il palmo fra l’indice e il pollice. Quando lo aveva baciato sulla mano, un colorito purpureo stava sbocciando.  
«È violaceo ora, mi piace.»  
«Mh.» Riposta esatta, Rogers.  
Bucky si allunga sul materasso, un braccio steso contro cui poggiare la testa e l’altro a stringere il telefonino che lo collega a Steve.  
«Buck,» la sua voce come una carezza timida, «dimmi una cosa che ti è piaciuta dell’altra notte.»  
«Dove sei.»  
«Sul tetto. La vista da quassù è mozzafiato.»  
E sa che Steve non avrebbe tirato fuori l’argomento se non fosse stato da solo, ma è piacevole averne la conferma. Bucky si stende di schiena, nella penombra della sua camera la conversazione può assumere le tinte irreali di un sogno e se si lascia andare, sa che Steve sarà lì a prenderlo.  
«Non l’avrei sopportato se tu mi avessi chiesto di conquistare quel collare.» E si morde un labbro, in attesa.  
«Non lo farei mai, sei perfetto per me.»  
«Cristo, Steve. Non puoi dire cose del genere.»  
«Perché no?»  
«Perché mi fai sperare che tu possa coincidere con l’immagine che ho di te.»  
  


_**– Ottobre**_

Bucky dorme nel letto di Steve. E quando lo sente rientrare dal turno di notte, non ha più bisogno di alzarsi per salutarlo.

Bucky ha un nuovo collare, nastro di seta nero e campanellino. Così, quando Steve rientra e si spoglia, non ha bisogno di accendere la luce per sapere che il suo ragazzo lo sta guardando. La prima volta che il campanellino aveva tintinnato nella penombra della stanza, tradendolo, Steve lo aveva afferrato da sotto le coperte e se l’era trascinato sotto la doccia.  
Bucky aveva deciso che il campanellino poteva restare.

E ora, con lo scrosciare della pioggia in sottofondo che lo invita a non uscire dal bozzolo caldo delle coperte, Bucky lascia che sia il collare a parlare per lui.  
Steve scosta la trapunta e lo bacia sulla nuca.  
«Buck? Sei sveglio?»  
Il campanellino risponde.  
Bucky ama il silenzio, ama l’abbraccio languido del sonno che non lo lascia del tutto, ama come la realtà gli appaia attraverso le vesti di un sogno. Ma non è più la sua immaginazione, sopra di lui Steve è reale e concreto e, soprattutto, ha fantasie e desideri tanto quanto lui e a rendere felice Bucky è scoprire ogni volta come riescono a incastrarli.  
Sente Steve baciarlo sotto il collare, il campanellino salutarlo, e poi le labbra scendere e lasciargli impronte umide lungo la spina dorsale, le dita che premono su e giù sui fianchi in un massaggio energico e Bucky si rilassa, allarga le cosce, fa spazio a Steve, che sale sul materasso e gli sfiora le ginocchia con le sue.  
«Buongiorno, scricciolo.»  
«Mh.»  
Steve ride, lo afferra per la vita e lo sistema sopra il cuscino. Bucky stende le braccia sopra la testa, le dita contratte, in attesa.  
«Vuoi qualcosa?»  
Bucky lo guarda da sotto le ciglia, annuisce e il campanellino gli fa eco. Allunga il collo, la guancia premuta contro il cuscino, e espone la gola a Steve, che si avvicina e lo assaggia, la lingua a seguire la linea della mandibola. Un brivido gli contrae le spalle, i denti di Steve che graffiano lì dove inizia il collo.  
«Per favore, Steve.»  
Lo sente sorridergli contro il pomo d’Adamo, stampargli un ultimo bacio e poi aprire il cassetto.

La scelta ricade su una fune e il suo ragazzo gliela passa intorno ai polsi.  
Ama lasciargli il controllo, ama sentirsi come una tela bianca e pronta per lui da usare. Come se le sue mani, che lo sfiorano, lo maneggiano, fossero pennellate di colore sul suo corpo e Bucky prende vita e forma solo attraverso il suo tocco.  
«Come lo senti?» Le mani di Steve stringono e controllano il nodo.  
«Bene.»  
Steve lo sfiora sui gomiti, gli passa le dita sulla parte interna delle braccia e, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio, fa: «Voglio che rimani fermo, puoi farlo per me?»  
Bucky annuisce, il piacere come una pennellata di colore sulla pelle che lo sfiora lieve e lo fa arrossire e contrarre i muscoli. Steve gli prende un labbro fra i denti, lo succhia, poi lo lascia andare con una carezza della lingua.  
«Così bravo per me.» E glielo dice così vicino che a Bucky quel suono sembra risuonare dentro, una vibrazione che gli lascia la pelle d’oca.  
«Così bello,» un altro bacio, «hai una vaga idea di come appari, nudo nel mio letto, con solo questo addosso,» e gli tira appena il nastro con i denti. Bucky geme.  
Steve scende. Lo bacia fra le scapole, gli gratta la pelle con i denti e succhia con le labbra. E continua, ogni volta un centimetro più giù e Bucky si sente la pelle scottare, lì dove è umida di saliva. Steve arriva alla base della colonna vertebrale e lo bacia a bocca chiusa, il tocco così lieve rispetto a un attimo prima che Bucky lo insegue con i fianchi, l’erezione che preme piacevolmente quando ricade contro l’imbottitura del cuscino.

Steve gli tira appena con i denti la porzione sottile fra la coscia e la natica e Bucky trattiene il fiato, i muscoli che si contraggono, il bacino che si inarca. Piano, il suo ragazzo struscia le labbra su quella sottile striscia di pelle che congiunge le sue gambe e lo accarezza con la lingua lì dove Bucky sente i muscoli pulsare. Trema, contrae le cosce e si sporge indietro, andando incontro a quelle carezze umide e decise e scivolando poi in avanti contro il cuscino, in un ritmo lento e seducente. Steve lo prende per i fianchi, i polpastrelli che affondano sulla curva del fondoschiena e lo bloccano, aprendolo e tenendolo esposto. E Bucky si sentirebbe a disagio se tutte le sue percezioni non fossero magnetizzate dal modo in cui Steve piega la punta della lingua per penetrarlo, premere contro l’orlo dell’anello dei suoi muscoli anali e lasciarlo a tremare fra gli spasmi.

Il piacere gli trapassa la pelle come fosse luce su vetro colorato, illuminandolo e accendendogli macchie di colore dietro le palpebre. E quando l’ossigeno sembra bruciargli i polmoni, si bagna le labbra e schiude gli occhi:  
«Steve?»  
Dietro di lui, il suo ragazzo gli posa le labbra sulle fossette alla base della schiena.  
«Dimmi, cucciolo.»  
«Ti prego, non posso aspettare ancora.»

Bucky lo guarda tirarsi su, aggiungere gel alle dita e allargarlo piano, con attenzione, ma i suoi muscoli cedono quasi subito e lui gli va incontro, i denti a mordersi il labbro a sangue per l’attesa.

Respira con la bocca, la fronte premuta contro il cuscino, l’erezione di Steve che preme fra le sue cosce, il suo corpo che fa resistenza e quando cede, la sensazione è travolgente. Le braccia di Steve che risalgono la sua schiena, le mani che si impiantano ai lati della sua testa sul materasso e le spalle larghe che lo sovrastano. Bucky inarca appena la schiena verso l’alto, preme contro il petto del suo ragazzo e si lascia chiudere dentro i confini del suo corpo.  
Steve si fa strada piano dentro di lui, una mano a bloccargli il fianco, e quando arriva in fondo, gli si stende sopra, avvolgendolo come una coperta. Bucky mormora il suo assenso, un mugolio che affonda fra le lenzuola, e la voce di Steve è provata quando gli dice: «Ti piace?»  
Lo sente passargli la lingua sotto il collare, tirare appena con i denti e lui sussulta, il piacere un’onda che lo scuote.  
«Ti piace nasconderti sotto di me?» Gli posa i denti fra la nuca e la curva delle spalle, preme come a volerlo tenere fermo, come se lui volesse scappare. «O ti piace che sei in trappola e non puoi muoverti?»  
Bucky trema, la voce che gli esce a singhiozzi: «Vorrei vivere dentro il tuo abbraccio.»  
Le braccia di Steve gli si chiudono intorno, cingendolo e sollevandolo appena contro il petto, un bacio sulla tempia e un mormorio roco: «Sei perfetto per me.»

Quando vengono, Steve tira il piumone sopra di loro e lo piega avvolgendoli dentro, nel buio la sua voce come una carezza che gli scivola sulla schiena: «Ti ho preso, non puoi più lasciare questa tana.»  
Bucky, sprofondato nella marea del piacere, riemerge appena, rotola sul fianco e gli preme un dito sul labbro, Steve che glielo bacia.  
«Tuo.»  
E Steve sorride, la lingua a leccargli il contorno del polpastrello: «Mio.»  
Poi gli slega i polsi.

Bucky ha preso a studiare in camera di Steve.  
La lampada accesa sul pavimento per non svegliare il suo ragazzo, le dispense sparpagliate sul tavolino basso, i cuscini a terra.  
Steve lo rimproverava perché, quando studia, si dimentica di fare pause. E allora a volte si mettono così, Bucky con i suoi libri, l’altro con i rapporti da trascrivere per la caserma. Lui può concentrarsi e Steve può cedere al suo bisogno di prendersi cura di lui, viziarlo con un massaggio, preparargli la cena.

È primo pomeriggio quando Steve si sveglia e lo sente con le braccia avvolgerlo da dietro, con una guancia strofinarsi sui suoi capelli. E Bucky gli si scioglie contro.  
«Ti ho preparato il caffè,» e un sorriso gli piega la bocca, mentre Steve nasconde uno sbadiglio contro la sua nuca.  
«Mh. È mia questa felpa?»  
«L’hai lasciata in giro.»  
Steve ride, lo stringe un po’ di più e se lo porta in grembo.  
«Dimmi cosa ti è piaciuto,» la sua voce morbida come un abbraccio.  
Bucky gli si sistema addosso, china la testa e guarda le mani del suo ragazzo infilarsi sotto la felpa e accarezzarlo.  
«Quando mi leghi,» e dovrebbe essere più facile dirlo dopo tre mesi, «è liberatorio.»  
Steve gli sfiora la pancia, su e giù con le dita. «Da cosa.»  
«Posso smettere di preoccuparmi.» Le mani di Steve sono calde sulla sua pelle e lui continua a tenere gli occhi giù. «Se sono abbastanza divertente, seducente,» si morde un labbro, «se non piace ciò che faccio, non è colpa mia.»  
«E cosa puoi fare invece?»  
Bucky gli stringe le mani da sopra la stoffa: «Concentrarmi su come mi fai sentire. Lo amo.»  
Steve si piega di lato per baciargli la guancia: «Ti amo.»


End file.
